deismfandomcom-20200213-history
Panendeism
Theism... Pantheism... Deism... PanenTheism... PanenDeism? What does it all mean? These terms (above) all represent competing concepts or ideas of "...what God must be, in order to Be at all". We are not talking about "dogma" or religious teachings here- these terms are ways of describing (to the extent that we can even describe at all) what the nature of Deity (or God) might be. Are they religions? No, but every major religion you have ever heard about on this planet are based upon one of these five spiritual philosophies! For Buddhism, it's "Pantheism", for Christianity, it's classic "Theism"- every major religion describes the Deity in their own way and these five terms cover the entire field. Back when I first "coined" and began using the word "Panendeism" in the year 2000, a Google search I did on the term actually resulted in ZERO hits! Now, a search for that word will bring back thousands of hits and the term is being used, abused, defined and redefined by hundreds! You can learn more about the ideas of "PanenDeism" (as well as the other terms) elsewhere on this website, and you can no doubt guess by now that my own spiritual leanings point in the direction of a more "deistic" understanding of, and approach to, the Divine; but I invite you to come to your own conclusions. When I first secured the domain name "PanenDeism.com" in 2001 (in order to have a place to develop the concept), I had no idea how much the introduction of the term would spark the re-interest and growth of the overall Deism movement in America and across the internet. When you come to understand more about what Deism teaches, you will begin to see why there has been such a revival of interest in the concept. Our modern, technology-based society demands that we take the ideas of science, reason and rationality very seriously. Any religion still based on the pre-scientific, "demons and devils" mythology of the Middle Ages is in real trouble these days. Reason is the foundation of Deism. Since the introduction of my original concept of PanenDeism (along with the consequent discussion of "America's forgotten religion" Deism), various Deistic groups and thinkers have come and gone on the internet and the original ideas that I offered in good faith have been borrowed, modified, twisted and even hijacked in some cases. This site has been created to bring the concept of PanenDeism back into alignment with the original ideas I presented in 2001. With no offense intended to any of those who have secured domain names, built websites or written articles explaining the concept to others, what better place is there to go to find out about the meaning of the word and the explanation of the concept of PanenDeism than the website (humble as it may be) of the person who actually coined the term? Please take your time in exploring the ideas that I am presenting here. Like all ideas, they are dynamic and subject to the evolution of thought and development. They are intended as a starting point; a modern and "upgraded" version of the original ideas of what has been called "Classical Deism". Question... Is it possible to experience a rationally-based Spirituality without a preacher or church or worship service? Could it be that those things, as important and helpful as they are to some, might have actually caused us to collectively drift off the path that the Creator originally intended for us to follow? What might Jesus have actually meant when he said that the "kingdom of Heaven is within you"? Departing from the rational "sterility" of classic Deism, a "PanenDeistic" understanding of Spirituality embraces a more scientific approach to Divinity, but it also includes an appreciation of the experience of the journey. And that journey always begins in the direction of WITHIN... A more meditative approach to traditional Deism is what PanenDeism offers; it is a blending of rational thought and emotional connection to Source Energy- that "spark of Divinity" within us all, which we refer to as God. Namaste', Larry Copling Easter Sunday, 2009 (This is a copy of the introduction to the Panendeism Home Page, to see the original and explore the web site, click HERE.)